


waste this night away with me

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Temporary Character Death, Character Study, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Sort Of, That AU Where Joe and Nicky Never Stop Trying to Kill Each Other, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: What if, even after millennia, Joe and Nicky were still trying to kill each other?
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 50
Kudos: 392





	waste this night away with me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Mine" by Bazzi.

They never do stop trying to kill each other.

Andy and Quynh find them early on, but they ultimately come and go, no true attachment to either of them strong enough to have them stay, and then the eleventh century becomes the twenty-first seemingly in the blink of an eye, and, next thing they know, they can use the internet to track each other down. Well, at least Nicky does, and he assumes Joe must be as well, otherwise the man has other gifts than those they all share. He's turned around more than once in a crowded bazaar or marketplace to the sight of Joe casually purchasing something innocuous like plums from a few metres away while staring nonchalantly at Nicky as if he's not about to try sinking a knife into his throat.

This time it's his turn to be on the run and Nicky's to chase him down. The chase has become a spectacle in the span of a thousand years, Nicky's fully aware, something to pass the time in between helping people. Or maybe both are just lonely and weak, unable to let go of this one thing they have, the only thing which remains of their former lives. After all, they were bestowed with their gifts at the same time.

Sometimes, they get to the killing hours or days after they track the other down. In that sense, they're both weak. Nicky used to tell himself that it's strategy, a finely-tuned trap to catch Joe unawares, but he hasn't tried lying to himself in centuries, not about this, and he's not about to start again now.

He can't even begin to imagine what Joe tells himself. But he does know that when he's sinking his cock into Nicky against another mattress in another hotel room, whispering endearments and praise into Nicky's ear, he's not holding a gun to his head or there's no knife about to slice him open. There's only the sort of desperate pleasure he's come to expect of their encounters. The sort of moaning, grunting fucking which Nicky never knew he could crave—being held down on his knees, the slap of flesh against flesh, his cock leaking into the sheets as Joe's twisting hips try to plunge inside him to get deeper than deep. His hole clenches around him and he comes in achey spurts as Joe slides in relentlessly over and over again, and then Nicky's back in the desert of a thousand years ago, olive trees and sand and the heat of the felt.

What happens in the morning doesn't have anything to do with this. His longsword has tasted Joe's blood many times, as has Joe's scimitar been acquainted with Nicky's, and both shall bleed again upon the other's metal. But, for a few moments upon waking, Nicky wonders if it could all have been different for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this/write more because I have a lot of _thoughts_ on their relationship in this AU. And... not gonna lie... it was fun to imagine. :D
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
